Stuck Like Glue
by animeskullgirl16
Summary: This is what's going through Buttercup's head when she's at the beach after her and Blossom have a fight, after the 6th month when things were falling apart, in 30secondstomars's story; I hope you like it! Rated for language


I finally found a song that will work for them! (in my opinion in my playlist...) I thought about Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, but I didn't think it would work very well... Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.. oh I'm making two, tell me which one you like better...

This is during the turmoil part of the story right now...

* * *

(Buttercup's POV)

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed as I slammed the door. I could hear Bubbles' wailing with my hearing and Blossom's mumbling as she left the house. I growled and punched my closet door, leaving a broken door on the hinges. Bubbles' wailing got louder, making me sigh; grabbing my iPod touch, I flew out the window towards the beach. It never calms me down, I just need someplace to be alone.

It's been about 6 and a half months since Butch has been gone, and somehow, it's been making Blossom and Bubbles act different. I mean I've been acting different but, hey, they're all happy and sunshiney and shit with the ENEMY! What the fuck is with that? They locked us up, tried to kill us, and they broke my little sister's ribs! I can't forgive them for that...

While standing I put my headphones in my ears and turn on the radio podcast from my touch. The country station I was listening to before I got home ended a song and some chick was requesting "Stuck Like Glue" from Sugarland; I've never heard it, so I listen to it.

_Mmmm better...mmm better..._

_Absolutely no one that knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel sooo goooood_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_When everybody, everybody said we never would_

_And just when I I start to think they're right_

_That love has died..._

For some reason I think of Bubbles and Boomer, how in the beginning this was them, their romance a secret and when we found out NO ONE thought hey would end up together... and my next thought was Blossom and Brick, their endless flirting, and mindgames with each other... and then they said we were magnets pulling together... what crap...

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Waoh waoh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Waoh waoh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

By this part in the song I wanted to turn it off, but somehow, I thought about what Blossom and Brick said about the magnets... and of Butch, how no matter what we're kind of... Stuck Like Glue...

_Some days I don't feel like trying_

_Some days you know I wanna just give up_

_When it doesn't matter who's right fight about it all night_

_Had enough_

_You give me that look_

_"I'm sorry baby let's make up"_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh_

_And just like that..._

Hmmm, I wonder if Butch would come back would he say this? To me? And then appologize to his brothers and my sisters for putting them through hell?

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Waoh waoh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Waoh waoh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

I wonder if Butch comes back, will he make my heart beat, you know, faster than it is?

_Waoh waoh_

_You almost stay out too stuck together from the ATL_

_Waoh waoh_

_Feeling kinda sick?_

_Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick_

_I say_

_Waoh waoh_

_Whatcha gonna do with that?_

_Waoh waoh_

_Come on over here with that_

_Sugar sticky sweet stuff_

_Come on give me that stuff_

_Everybody wants some_

_Melodies that get stuck_

_Up in your head_

_Waoh waoh_

_Up in your head_

_Waoh waoh_

_Up in your head_

_Waoh waoh_

_Up in your head_

_Waoh waoh_

_Waoh waoh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me together say it's all I wanna do_

Hah, I bet if someone kidnapped him, would they have been in Atlanta like them, and would he be sick? Pretty funny if that's what happened...

_I said_

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Waoh waoh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Waoh waoh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Waoh waoh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

By the end of the song I'm crying, thinking about how dysfunctional my family is right now because of this boy I'm similar to... and it just makes me even more enraged that he did this, and it's making me cry! What's worse is I realized I'm helping to make it dysfunctional with my fights with Blossom and my drunken fits...

Running to the nearest tree, I yelled and pummeled it with punch after punch, trying to release this angry feeling. I feel the free falling river of tears on my face, and stop. My breathing is heavy and I wonder if Butch is doing the exact same thing, with an ache in his heart... Maybe we are stuck like glue... With that final thought, I get up and fly back to my room, open my window, and fall onto my bed, trying to sleep these stupid thoughts away...

* * *

Well, there it is... I know the song's all happy and stuff and they're all depressed and anguished, but I thought this might be what BC would be thinking about...

Tell me how I did...

Oh and I'm making another more happy one-shot... whichever one people like better will be entered it 30secondstomarsfan's contest...

So review!


End file.
